The Incredibles: Sweet Love: Episode Penny
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: 2 months after Sweet Love, an old face returns to see Dash again. But, his new girlfriend's in town, and this time, it's personal. CREDIT GOES TO INCREDIBLESFAN1 FOR THE IDEA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-An Awkward Reunion.

_It was two months after the battle with Rancis. The second time for us, but the first time Vanellope and her family encountered…_

_Her._

Dash ran up in his Super suit and knocked on the door of Vanellope's house. Vanellope herself came to the door and saw him standing there.

"Hey, Speed Demon. What's up?" Vanellope asked before Dash presented her with a heart-shaped Reese's Cup with a little rose.

"Merry Christmas, my literal sweetheart." Dash said, making Vanellope gasp in surprise before she took the gifts and hugged Dash, earning it back.

"Thank you, Speed Demon!" she said before she let him go.

"You're welcome, Vanellope." he said before he came in and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, I know how much you probably don't want to talk about it, but, how do you feel about Rancis being sent to juvenile hall?" Dash asked.

"Well, I'm glad you beat him, but I won't lie, I kinda miss him." Vanellope said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't like it either, but hey, I had to do what I had to do. That's part of being an Incredible." Dash said as he sat down.

Vanellope smiled at him before she said, "That's also part of why you're my best friend." and they shared a kiss.

After that, Dash showed Vanellope new tech made by the NSA.

"What's this?" Vanellope asked as she pointed at a small discus that was blue in color.

"It's a teleporter. It'll take us straight to NSA HQ." Dash said as he threw it down and the next thing Vanellope knew, they were standing in the lobby of NSA HQ.

"Wow, it worked!" Vanellope said as they walked into Mirage's office.

"Hi, kids. Glad to see the teleporter's working perfectly." Mirage said with a smile as Dash and Vanellope's families came in with Rick and Edna.

"How's things, lovebirds?" Violet teased.

"Noneyo beeswax." Vanellope said in a playful manner.

"Thanks again for inviting us to lunch, Incredibles." Calhoun said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Ralph said.

"Hey, anything for our partners in fighting crime." Elastigirl said with a smile.

Later, the heroes were gathered at McDonald's and had just gotten their order.

"Oh, man, where has this been all our lives?! They're better than Burger Time's burgers!" Ralph said as he chowed down on a Big Mac.

"I agree." Felix said as he ate some McNuggets.

"Wow! These fries are so full of flavor!" Calhoun said.

"You guys really know a good restaurant!" Vanellope said as she took a sip of Cola.

"Like we said, nothing but the best for you guys." Mr. Incredible said before they noticed someone approaching their table.

"Hello, Incredibles." said a woman wearing a white shirt and jeans with red hair and black shoes. She had beside her a girl that looked to be 12 years old wearing a red shirt, black and white striped stockings, and brown boots. The Incredibles fell speechless at seeing them. Dash, who was drinking his soda, didn't notice until Violet tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the girl. Dash looked at the girl and his eyes bulged out of his head as he shot soda out of his nose, making Vanellope laugh at him as he coughed.

"You know these two?" Felix asked.

"This is Penny and her mother. My son had a crush on her about five months ago before she found out his identity and ended their friendship." Elastigirl whispered, trying to keep identities secret.

After lunch, the three families met back at the Parr house.

"So, let me get this straight. Penny was Dash's friend, but broke off the friendship because she was mad about him not trusting her with his secret identity and then she moved away?" Calhoun asked.

"That's pretty much it." Violet said.

"We were able to settle down here for good due to getting a good paying job on a talk show. We're sorry for just abruptly leaving last time." Penny's mom said.

"That's no problem. We're glad to see you again. Nothing's better than seeing old friends again." Bob said.

During this, Vanellope noticed that Penny was looking at Dash.

"Pardon me, Penny, but why are you staring at Dash?" Vanellope asked.

"I was just about to tell you. I want to reconcile with you, Dash. Over the past few months, I've realized I had feelings for you, and I want to make up with you." Penny said, surprising everyone.

Dash recovered from his shock before he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Penny, but I already have a girlfriend." he said.

Penny's mouth dropped open, "Who?!" she asked.

Dash pointed at Vanellope, "Her. This is Vanellope von Schweetz." he answered.

"What do you mean?! I know your secret identity! I realized my mistake!" Penny protested.

"Joke's on you. So does she." a voice said. Penny looked and saw Eric behind her.

"Hey, Eric." Penny said.

"In the months you were gone, Vanellope and her family moved here. She learned Dash's identity just like you did and she was mad about it, too." Eric explained.

"But, unlike you, I actually cared about Dash enough to listen to him." Vanellope said before she kissed Dash on the cheek, making Penny turn red with anger.

"Watch it, ponytail!" Penny said.

"Hey, at least my face doesn't look like a truck ran over it!" Vanellope shouted, causing Penny to slap her across the face, which she quickly retaliated to by glitching and punching her in the face. They then grabbed each other's wrists and were about to fight before their parents split them up.

"I really think we should be getting home about now. Nice to see you again, Incredibles!" Penny's mom said hastily.

As they left, Penny and Vanellope glared at each other before Penny said, "This isn't over."

Dash watched the whole thing and sighed, "Oh, boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Penny VS Vanellope.

The next few days were a little hectic. Vanellope and Penny were constantly at each other's throats, even in school. One day, Vanellope sat down in her seat and her face turned bright red when she heard a loud PERRRRRRNNNNNT. The rest of the class covered their noses, even Dash.

"Whew! Vanellope, can you hold that in?! Wow!" Dash said, making Vanellope look at him in saddened shock before she heard Penny snickering.

"This means war." she said with a glare.

Later, at lunch, Vanellope sat by Dash at lunch before Penny came over and took the seat on the other side of Dash. She and Vanellope looked at each other with disgust before Penny sat down only to immediately shoot up to the ceiling, holding her rear end in pain. Vanellope snickered when Penny pulled about three thumbtacks out of her pants after dancing around in pain while holding her rear.

"This is just the beginning, von Schweetz!" Penny said.

"Bring it on, sister!" Vanellope said, both of them glaring at each other. Dash looked back and forth between them before he sighed.

Later, when school was out, Dash and Vanellope were walking out to the front steps when Vanellope noticed everyone else laughing at her.

"What's so funny? Dash, is there something on my back?" Vanellope asked as she turned her back to Dash. She then heard what sounded like tape being ripped off. She looked and saw Dash holding a note that said, "Kick me."

"That little sneak thinks she's better than me, does she?! Of course you realize, this means war!" Vanellope declared as she stomped outside.

"Oh, brother." Dash said.

From this point on, their little prank war got worse and worse, much like Dash and Rancis. Eventually, just like them, they had to talk to the principal about it.

The next day, Vanellope came over for video games and snacks, only to find Penny hugging Dash, trying to get a kiss off him, while he was struggling to get out.

"That does it!" Vanellope shouted as she rushed and jumped and kicked Penny in the face, starting a scuffle between them that Dash quickly broke up.

"That's enough, both of you!" he shouted.

"Look, if you two must settle this debate over who loves me more, then settle it with a contest." Dash said.

"All right. Let's see if you can make a vehicle that can beat my racing kart." Vanellope challenged.

"Very well." Penny said.

"We'll meet at that old abandoned site at the edge of the city. There's nothing to destroy and no one to hurt there." Vanellope said before they saluted each other in acceptance of the conditions.

The next morning, Vanellope was waiting in her souped-up Candy Kart while the families and Eric watched from NSA HQ.

"Ma'am, where's Penny?" Eric asked Penny's mom before there was suddenly a light rumble and out of the ground burst a drill similar to the Underminer's escape pod, but smaller.

"W-Wh-WHAT THE HAYSTACKS IS THAT?!" Vanellope shouted.

That's when Penny appeared in the window, "Let's see if your puny little toy car can beat THIS!" she said with an arrogant smirk before she started the drill back up.

**ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN INTERRUPTS THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! AS OF TONIGHT, THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING A FUTURE STORY I'M CONSIDERING, BUT I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL! THE IDEA IS EVELYN DEAVOR HAVING A CHANCE AT REDEMPTION! CAST YOUR VOTES ON MY POLL! I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING FROM YOU! THE WINNING CHOICE WILL BE DECIDED ON JUNE 30TH! UNTIL NEXT TIME, ****ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


End file.
